


Oh, Snap!

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A day without powers, Co-Bathing, F/M, Lots of candy, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Your boyfriend Gabriel always snaps his angel fingers for almost everything he wants. You try to convince him there's value in the process.





	Oh, Snap!

You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend. He was being lazy again. He had snapped himself into pajamas, snapped the lights off, snapped his face and teeth clean, and snapped the remote for the television into his hands. All in the time it had taken you to brush your teeth.

You rinsed your mouth as he clicked on Netflix. "Gabe, you're being ridiculously lazy again."

He shrugged and scanned for his current binge series. "What's it matter?" His tone turned grumpy. "They took Doctor Who off Netflix!" He snapped his fingers and was suddenly watching Chris Eccleston on the TV, running around and proclaiming things 'Fantastic!'.

You grumbled at him and made your way to the bed. "You eat nothing but refined sugar, and you barely ever lift a finger. If you don't even get up to brush your teeth how are you still so..." You trailed off, checking out his biceps straining the short sleeves of his t-shirt.

He raised an eyebrow at you and smirked. "What was that, Sweets?"

You rolled your eyes at him again. "Nothing. I just don't understand how you get satisfaction from anything, is all."

He grinned naughtily at you. "You should know, seeing as most of the time you're a key participant in my... Satisfaction." He wiggled his eyebrows.

You slipped under the covers on your side of the bed and turned off your lamp.

"There's more to life than instant gratification."

He scoffed. "Like what? Anxiety, struggle, longing? No thanks, Sugar."

"So next time you want to get romantic you'd be fine just snapping us to completion? Sometimes the 'struggle' is the point."

"In that one very specific case, I'll give it to you." He turned up the volume on Rose and the 9th Doctor just a few notches, a signal that he was done with the conversation.

"I wish you would just try it... Just for a day. Twelve hours, even. For me..." You mumbled.

"Hm?" He turned his attention away from the Doctor just barely long enough to give you half a glance.

"Oh, nothing..." You grumbled. "Go snap yourself." You turned your back to him and fumed until you fell asleep.

\---

You woke in the morning to a cold bed and gentle curses coming from the bathroom. You knocked lightly on the door. "Gabe? You ok?"

Another muttered curse. You opened the door and felt your jaw drop. There was your angel, holding one of your old razors, nicking the crap out of his dry, unlathered face.

"What are you doing?" You snatched the razor from his hand and ran some warm water over a wash cloth, wiping away the little bit of blood.

"Shaving." He replied, grumpy.

"Why???"

He sighed, cranky, and refused to meet your gaze.

"Gabriel! Why were you shaving?"

He pouted adorably, muttering his response. "I decided to try it. For twelve hours. No snapping. For you."

You smiled softly at him and unwrapped a brand new razor. You spread some shaving cream gently over his face, kissing his nose in apology when it stung the nicks on his skin. You sat him on the edge of the tub and spent time slowly and carefully shaving your boyfriend. He gazed into your eyes and the whole experience took on a decidedly intimate flair.

Soon he was done and you rinsed the remaining lather off with another warm, wet cloth. You kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for trying this for me."

He pulled you close and smiled. "Anything for you, Sugar."

\---

A few hours later you went to work at the library where you were an assistant but you barely got anything done. You were bombarded with constant texts from Gabriel.

 

"I'm hungry."

"I can't open this can of pie filling."

"We're out of chocolate."

"I'm going to get more chocolate."

"How do you drive a car?"

"How do you ride your bike?"

"How do I take the bus?"

"Walking is hard."

"Cross walks are confusing, and dangerous!"

"Apparently you need money to get chocolate."

"I'm lost, how do I get home?"

"So, now I'm lost and I'm still hungry..."

 

You finally got off work and you drove to where Gabriel was to pick him up. You had stopped by the store first so when he climbed wearily into the car you handed him a shopping bag crammed with candy.

He smiled and kissed you.

"Didn't snap once all day."

You smiled back at him.

"And... it totally sucked." He said, smugly.

"Ah, but now we go home, we get into a hot bath, I rub your sore muscles and you tell me all about how much it sucked. See? Not all bad." You winked at him.

"I have to admit, that does sound better than Netflix." He checked the time on his phone. "Five, four, three, two, one! Twelve hours!" He grinned and snapped his fingers. You were instantly naked in a bubble bath with him, bowls brimming with candy on every available surface.

"So... About that massage..." He wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You rolled your eyes. Sometimes eye-rolling seemed like your primary form of communication with your boyfriend.

But he noticed you were still smiling.


End file.
